The Prize
by ana karen malfoy
Summary: Draco ha tenido suficiente. Finalmente ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione... pero primero deberá pasar por Harry y Ron. *TRADUCCION* Historia original por GothicReader
1. The Challenge

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a_** ** _GothicReader_** ** _quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola queridos lectores, nuevamente vengo con otra traducción! esta vez es un short fic de la talentosa GothicReader. Como siempre, la historia la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos, y aun así trataré de poner el link aquí abajo.

 **s/10587259/1/The-Prize**

Sin más por el momento, a leer!

1\. THE CHALLENGE

Draco Malfoy había tenido suficiente. Después de haber trabajado por cinco meses en el Departamento de Misterios con Hermione Granger como compañera, por fin iba a confesarle lo que llevaba un año comiéndolo por dentro. Nada mas al dar la vuelta en el corredor que daba a su destino, se encontró cara a cara con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, los dos mejores amigos de Hermione y recién graduados del entrenamiento de Auror. Maldijo por lo bajo pero aun así continúo su camino hacia la puerta que los dos nuevos aurores parecían estar vigilando.

Mientras se acercaba, la sonrisa burlona de Harry se volvió mas pronunciada y la cara de Ron tomó un tono rojizo.

"Háganse a un lado, chicos," dijo Draco intentando pasar entre los dos.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos enfrente de su pecho, "Me temo que no se puede, Malfoy. Cierta persona nos comentó que ibas a declararle algo a Hermione el día de hoy."

Draco murmuró varias maldiciones al saber quién era su informante. La única persona que estaba al tanto de los sentimiento de Draco no era otro mas que su mejor amigo, Blaise próximo-a-estar-muerto Zabinni. El maldito lo había delatado! A Potter y la Comadreja! Lo iba a hacer pagar caro, pero primero debía enfocarse en el problema enfrente…

"Por primera vez lograron descifrar algo por sí solos, felicidades!" dijo Draco sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía burlonamente. "Ahora, quítense de mi camino," dijo entre dientes.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron aun más rojas mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar. "Escucha hurón, aceptamos que tú y Hermione fueran compañeros y amigos, pero si crees que puedes entrar tranquilamente y robárnosla…" a este momento Harry puso una mano sobre la boca de Ron mientras miraba preocupado a la oficina detrás de ellos.

"Vamos a otro lado a platicar, un lugar más privado," dijo Harry mientras arrastraba a Ron a la salida sin molestarse en voltear a ver a Draco.

Draco dio una triste mirada a la puerta de Hermione antes de seguir al otro par.

* * *

Alcanzó al par de aurores cuando éstos pararon en uno de los puntos de aparición del ministerio. En ese instante, Draco decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y tiró fuertemente del brazo de Harry. "A dónde vamos, Potter?" preguntó impacientemente.

Harry se deshizo del agarre y dijo, "A las Tres Escobas, yo me apareceré ahí primero con Ron, tú puedes seguirnos después."

Draco tomó unos segundos para considerar sus opciones antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia Harry. Harry y Ron desaparecieron inmediatamente con un 'pop' y Draco los siguió unos segundos después.

* * *

Draco aterrizó elegantemente experimentando solo un pequeño mareo. Miró a un lado y observó que Harry y Ron ya habían llegado y estaban esperándolo en una mesa. Sacudiendo su capa, Draco caminó con paso ligero pero seguro hacia ellos.

"¿Y bien? ¿cuál es el mensaje secreto que tienen que decirme?" preguntó Draco secamente.

"Sabemos lo que ibas a hacer hoy, y nosotros" dijo Harry mientras se señalaba a él mismo y a Ron, "hemos decidido que tú," apuntó a Draco con un dedo, "debes probar que realmente la amas."

"Supongo que declarar mi amor por ella no es suficiente, ¿no es así?" preguntó Draco con voz cansada mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

"No es que no te creamos…" comenzó Harry, "Que no lo hacemos!" interrumpió Ron, "Pero Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga y sólo queremos protegerla," concluyó Harry.

"Ya había llegado a esa conclusión, Potter. Pero eso no explica por qué ustedes, par de lerdos, me arrastraron hasta aquí," dijo Draco con irritación.

Harry suspiró, "Eso era lo que iba a explicar ahora. Hemos diseñado tres pruebas que debes completar para ganar el permiso de salir con Hermione."

Draco los miró incrédulamente antes de estallar, "¿Quiénes se creen que son ustedes? ¿sus padres? Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie para salir con alguien."

Harry suspiró nuevamente, "No quería hacer esto pero, imagina tus oportunidades si nosotros decidimos hacer ciertos comentarios a Hermione. ¿No afectaría eso la opinión que ella tiene de ti? Después de todo, somos sus mejores amigos y ella valora nuestra opinión," dijo con falsa inocencia.

Draco lo vió con ojos abiertos. "Maldición Potter, déjame decir esto una vez más, debiste haber sido elegido en Slytherin," dijo Draco para luego murmurar, "Y la gente dice que yo soy astuto."

"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?" preguntó impacientemente Harry.

Draco deliberó internamente por unos minutos antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar directamente a sus interlocutores para decir, "Ok. Pero si algo de esto sale de aquí, los voy a encontrar y experimentaran tal dolor que desearan morir lo más rápido posible."

Ron y Harry tragaron saliva visiblemente antes de asentir. El trio procedió entonces a hacer un juramento inquebrantable para después irse cada quien por su camino. Antes de irse, Harry volteó a ver a Draco, "Por cierto Malfoy, una advertencia, las pruebas empiezan mañana, así que prepárate," y desapareció con un movimiento de varita.

Draco dio una ultima mirada al lugar donde Harry había desaparecido antes de aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy. Dejó caer su capa en el piso junto a la puerta de su estudio y se sentó frente a la chimenea con sus jeans y camisa. En el camino al lujoso sillón de cuero, tomó una botella de whiskey de fuego. Suspirando, se sentó en el sillón y se sirvió una copa de whiskey; tomó un gran trago del vaso mientras su mente se preparaba para el día siguiente, y por supuesto, planear la forma de hacer pagar a Blaise.


	2. The Early Wake-Up Call

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este short fic (en total son 6 capítulos), ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

Draco despertó con el sonido de alguien dando golpes en la puerta de la mansión. Gruñendo, se paró de la cama con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno a la persona del otro lado de la puerta. Draco se apareció en el lobby principal y abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos nublados por el sueño.

Cuando su visión se volvió más clara, se encontró de frente a un muy animado Harry y un malhumorado Ron.

"Potter, Comadreja, ¿qué demonios hacen en mi casa a las jodidas siete de la mañana?" rugió.

Harry empujó a Draco para entrar y se paró cerca del perchero. Volteó a ver Draco y dijo, "Bueno Malfoy, hoy es la primera prueba, ve a prepararte," y sonrío maliciosamente antes de continuar, "a no ser que hayas decidido echarte para atrás."

"Debió haber estado en Slytherin," volvió a murmurar el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza y se movía de la puerta para aparecer en uno de los tantos baños de la mansión.

Draco entró a la ducha y casi deja salir un gemido de satisfacción cuando el agua caliente chocó contra su musculosa espalda. Momentos después, salió de la gran ducha para vestirse y reunirse nuevamente con Potter y la Comadreja, que sin duda alguna habían invadido su hogar.

Rápidamente se puso unos jeans negros, botas, y una camiseta igualmente negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus músculos. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y sonrió de lado satisfecho cuando consiguió un look desaliñado. Su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando dos mechones de su rubia y platinada cabellera cayeron sobre sus ojos.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de reacomodar los rebeldes mechones y se apareció en una pequeña sala cerca del lobby principal donde había dejado al otro par. Inhaló profundamente y abrió de par en par las majestuosas puertas esculpidas. Potter y Weasley estaban sentados en un sofá cerca de la chimenea encendida que calentaba la habitación entera.

"Bueno, vámonos," dijo mientras caminaba hacia los gryffindors.

En el momento en que los chicos se pararon, el estómago de Ron dejó salir un rugido de hambre. Con ambas miradas, la de Draco y la de Harry, fijas en él, Ron dijo rojo de vergüenza, "Tal vez podemos pasar a las Tres Escobas por algo de desayunar primero."

Harry suspiró y asintió antes de voltear hacia Draco, "Esta bien para ti, Malfoy?"

Draco simplemente asintió y siguió a los aurores fuera de la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Después de un 'pop', que señaló la llegada del trio, Draco, Harry, y Ron fueron vistos entrando a las Tres Escobas. Dos horas después, un Ron contento, un Harry calmado, y un Draco disgustado salieron del pub.

* * *

Draco se sentía descontento, y ese era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. Tenía un amplia gama de emociones; con frecuencia se encontraba muy pagado de si mismo o enojado y en raras ocasiones feliz, pero muy pocas veces llegaba a sentirse descontento.

Este inusual sentimiento que estaba experimentando era gracias los dos aurores caminando enfrente de él. Había pasado todo el desayuno tratando de obtener alguna información sobre la primera prueba sin ningún resultado. Weasley había estado muy ocupado atiborrándose de comida, y cuando le preguntó a Potter lo único que obtuvo fue una maliciosa sonrisa.

Así que ahora, en uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en camino a un desafío del cual no sabía cual iba a ser el resultado, ni mucho menos la tarea a llevar a cabo.

Siguió al par hasta que llegaron frente a Ollivander's, donde decidieron desaparecer. Lamentablemente, ni Potter ni Weasley le habían dicho aún a donde se dirigían por lo que tuvo que aparecerse conjuntamente con Potter.

El estómago de Draco se revolvió cuando sintió el típico mareo asociado a la aparición conjunta. Cuando abrió los ojos, echó una mirada a su alrededor. Todo era blanco. El rubio se frotó los ojos y los volvió a abrir pero para su sorpresa todavía estaba rodeado de puro blanco. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Potter y Weasley, ambos lo observaban como si trataran de descifrar su reacción.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Draco mientras transfiguraba su camiseta por una camisa de mangas largas y un abrigo negro de piel debido al cambio de temperatura.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza al ver la mirada que intercambiaron los gryffindor. Ron se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda burlonamente.

"Bienvenido a Rumania, Malfoy," dijo con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

* * *

Son capítulos bastantes cortos, así que espero actualizar en la semana, pero no prometo mucho porque justamente esta semana y la que sigue son mis finales y tengo dos ensayos que escribir! De todas formas, gracias por leer :)


	3. Challenge 1 - Rumania Part I

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade y recuerden dejar un review para saber qué opinan de la historia (y de la traducción).

Ahora sí... a leer

* * *

Draco parpadeó con sorpresa, "¿Rumania?" preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Qué carajo estamos haciendo en Rumania?"

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una maliciosa sonrisa que hizo que Draco estrechara los ojos en sospecha. "Oh, ya lo veras en unos momentos," dijo Harry y le hizo señas a Draco para que los siguiera.

Draco suspiró con frustración mientras el dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado hacía acto de presencia nuevamente. Se masajeó las sienes antes de seguir al par que ya había alcanzado un enorme roble que se alzaba sobre una colina cubierta de nieve.

Harry dio un paso mas y sacó una cadena plata de la cual colgaba una brillante moneda del mismo material. Tomándola entre sus dedos volteó a ver a Ron y Draco, y extendió su mano. Ron se adelantó a tomarla y Draco lo hizo segundos después.

Se preparó para la, ya familiar, sensación que iba de la mano al utilizar un transportador y aun así no pudo evitar la incomodidad originada por el golpe de magia que los rodeó. Draco abrió los ojos y se congeló en su lugar al ver el estandarte rojo y plateado que se alzaba ante él y proclamaba orgullosamente 'Custode Draconis'. Su mente trabajó rápidamente en traducir del griego al español. Gruñendo, se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada de plata en los aurores detrás de él que penosamente intentaban parecer inocentes. "¿Dragones? ¿Están locos?" gritó.

"Puedes irte cuando quieras," dijo el de cabello azabache mientras alzaba sus ojos esmeralda.

Draco resopló, "Un Malfoy nunca renuncia," dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes con determinación, "Y yo no voy a renunciar a ella."

"Joder, realmente vas en serio con esto," dijo Ron entre dudoso y sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que sí, Comadreja. ¿Crees que iría de buena gana a cualquier lugar con ustedes, par de idiotas descerebrados, si no fuera serio?" Draco sacudió la cabeza por lo ridículo que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo.

Ron se movió hacia Draco como si fuera a atacarlo cuando Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro para retenerlo. Ron volteó a ver al pelinegro en shock, quien sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo suavemente, "déjalo, Ron."

Ron miró a Harry con desconcierto y sacudió la mano de éste de su hombro para caminar a la gran entrada ante ellos. "Charlie!" gritó.

"Voy!" llegó un grito desde el otro lado de la entrada. Unos segundos después, un hombre alto, musculoso, y pelirrojo apareció. Iba vestido con una camisa negra arremangada mostrando las cicatrices y tatuajes en ambos brazos. Conforme se iba acercando, una cicatriz que corría de su sien a su mejilla izquierda se hizo visible.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry," dijo el hombre mientras asentía en su dirección, luego giró su mirada a Ron y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, "y tú, la primera vez que me mandas mensaje y es para pedirme un favor. Pienso decírselo a mamá."

Con sus palabras, Ron palideció considerablemente y las puntas de sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas. Murmuró un disculpa mientras movía nerviosamente los pies. Charlie lo vio aguantándose la risa por unos minutos antes de dirigir su penetrante mirada a Draco, "Este debe ser el infame chico Malfoy, me imagino."

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de sacar la mano y tendérsela al pelirrojo mayor, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, ya veo, este es el tipo que quiere salir con nuestra Hermione," dijo Charlie con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. "Si quieres salir con ella, debes ser capaz de soportar su temperamento," soltó un pequeña risa, "esa mujer podría enfrentarse cara a cara a un dragón y aun así salir victoriosa. Por supuesto, es por eso que estos dos te trajeron aquí. Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos a prepararte," dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del campamento de dragones.

Draco lo siguió inmediatamente seguido de Harry y Ron. Al cruzar la entrada, el slytherin se maravilló con el cambio de clima; dentro, el cielo era azul y un pasto verde cubría el suelo. El sol de la mañana brillaba tiernamente a través de una pequeña capa de nubes, emitiendo una luz que bañaba todo el lugar dándole un aspecto aun más majestuoso. Draco continuó caminando y admirando todo a su paso hasta que chocó contra Charlie que había parado de caminar y se encontraba parado enfrente de una gran puerta de metal.

"Ahora Malfoy, estas seguro de esto," preguntó, "este Cola Roja del Sur en particular, tiene un temperamento bastante desagradable."

Draco respiró profundamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, "Empecemos de una vez."

Charlie asintió y descolgó un escudo de la pared junto a la puerta. "Entonces vas a necesitar esto, buena suerte camarada" dijo antes de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al rubio.

Draco levantó el sorprendentemente ligero escudo y cruzó la entrada. Antes de que pudiera entrar completamente Harry gritó, "Malfoy, el objetivo de esta prueba es traer de vuelta el cáliz que protege el dragón!"

Y antes de que el slytherin pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, Charlie cerró la puerta y Draco quedó solo.


	4. Challenge 1 - Rumania Part II

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!...Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Draco entró al lugar a grandes pasos y echó una mirada al escenario a su alrededor. A diferencia del exterior, el lugar estaba lleno de barrancos rocosos, cuevas, y peñascos, y en medio del espacio se hallaba un largo lago de agua cristalina.

"Pelear con un maldito dragón sólo por una cita," murmuró Draco sombríamente mientras se dirigía al lago. Al acercarse escuchó un ensordecedor rugido proveniente de la cueva a su izquierda. Gruñendo quejumbrosamente tomó la espada con una mano y el escudo que Charlie le había dado con la otra y se encaminó a la fuente del sonido.

Cerca de la cueva, un fuerte olor a podrido llenó el aire a su alrededor. Haciendo una mueca ante el olor murmuró, "Lumus," y entró a la cueva.

* * *

"¿Crees que vaya a lograrlo?" preguntó Ron nerviosamente.

"Más vale que sí. Hermione no va a estar muy contenta con nosotros si rostizamos al hombre que quiere," respondió Harry.

Charlie miró al par y negó con la cabeza, "Espero que los dos sepan lo que están haciendo. Y que también estén preparados para cuando Hermione se entere de lo que planearon."

A sus palabras, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una malévola mirada, "Oh, no seremos nosotros los que tengan que sufrir su furia. Sólo espero que el dragón le sirva de entrenamiento para lo que le espera si es que logra completar nuestros desafíos."

"Los dos están jugando con fuego," dijo Charlie. "Si ella no viene detrás de ustedes, él lo hará."

"Eso si sobrevive," dijo Harry perversamente.

* * *

Draco arrugó la nariz por el penetrante olor que le llegó una vez que se iba adentrando a la cueva. Continuó caminando por varios minutos hasta que se topó con una cola roja cubierta de púas. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido caminó alrededor de la bestia esperando no despertarla. Al pasar junto al animal, la luz de su varita iluminó la cueva entera, dándole una visión clara del dragón.

Cubierto con escamas rojas y púas, el Cola Roja del Sur era toda una belleza. Ocupaba la totalidad de la cueva y estaba dormido enroscado alrededor de un pequeño objeto de plata. Draco se inclinó hacia delante para tener una mejor vista, y tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que el dragón sostenía la dichosa copa entre sus largas y afiladas garras.

Lentamente se acercó y estaba a punto de tomar el cáliz de las garras del dragón, cuando escuchó el escalofriante sonido de huesos siendo aplastados. Bajando la mirada, casi grita del susto al ver un pequeño hueso blanco debajo del talón de su bota. Alzando nuevamente la mirada, se enfrentó a los serpentinos y aterrorizantes ojos verdes del dragón. Tomando una fuerte bocanada, alzó su escudo y dijo, "Ven aquí, bestia."

El dragón lo miro por unos minutos que se sintieron eternos, antes de dejar salir un nuevo rugido, abrir sus enormes alas y lanzar una deslumbrante llamarada por la boca. Draco movió su escudo más alto para bloquear la ráfaga de fuego e inmediatamente lanzó un accio para atraer el cáliz a sus manos. Para su total sorpresa el hechizo simplemente rebotó en la copa y desapareció en el pútrido aire.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, hizo una nota mental de golpear a Potter y Weasley si es que salía vivo de esta ridícula tarea. "Confundus," pronunció y aprovechó para pasar rápidamente junto al dragón que se movía de un lado a otro, confundido, buscando a su presa. Rápidamente se acercó al lugar donde dormía el dragón, tomó el cáliz, y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Mientas corría, Draco esperaba que el efecto del hechizo durara hasta que lograra salir de la guarida; sin embargo, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado pues solo unos segundos después escuchó el sonido de un aleteo detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta con precaución, dejó salir una letanía de maldiciones cuando vio al dragón acercándose a él velozmente. Esquivó otra ráfaga de fuego antes de gritar, "Flipendo," hacia el techo de la cueva que se encontraba sobre el dragón. Draco sonrió triunfante al ver que el techo comenzaba a colapsar creando una barrera entre el dragón y él.

Unos segundos después su sonrisa desapareció al sentir que la temperatura del lugar aumentaba. La maldita cosa estaba tratando de derretir la roca! Con un suspiro Draco intentó lanzar otro Flipendo al techo para así reforzar la pared, pero en el intento, también creó un derrumbe justo encima de él.

"Mierda," dijo Draco mientras miraba hacia el techo que comenzaba a derrumbarse. A continuación, irrumpió a correr por su vida mientras la cueva se colapsaba a su alrededor. En algún punto había soltado el escudo y corría con la varita y el cáliz en cada mano.

Metros después, el derrumbe pareció detenerse y la luz que marcaba la salida apareció. Dejó de correr y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida tratando de recuperar el aliento después de semejante carrera. Continuó caminando casualmente a la entrada de la cueva cuando escuchó nuevamente el rugido del dragón detrás de él. Volteó lentamente y para su sorpresa, vio que el dragón había escapado, de alguna manera, de las capas y capas de piedras y se encontraba persiguiéndolo otra vez.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo y echó a correr nuevamente, salió de la cueva y siguió corriendo a través de los rocosos peñascos en camino a la puerta en la que Charlie lo dejó. Una vez que la vio, dejó salir un grito de satisfacción y corrió hacia ella, abriéndola de una sola vez evitando, afortunadamente, otra ráfaga de fuego dirigida a él. Rápidamente se escurrió por el espacio abierto y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras se deslizaba por el frío metal hasta tocar el suelo.

"Vaya Malfoy, saliste vivo de ahí," dijo Ron realmente sorprendido.

"Sin embargo, la cuestión aquí es si logró obtener el cáliz," dijo Harry sin darle un respiro.

"Cállate Weaselbee, y sí Potter, recuperé tu jodido cáliz," dijo Draco sin aliento y le lanzó el cáliz a Harry.

Harry lo atrapó sin ningún esfuerzo y le sonrió con un brillo malévolo en los ojos, "Bien hecho Malfoy, ahora sólo tienes que completar dos desafíos más."

Draco suspiró y se puso de pie sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas, "Dado que ya hemos terminado aquí, ¿me puedo ir, o hay algo más que deseas decir?"

Harry simplemente hizo un gesto hacia la salida y vio a Draco caminar exhausto hasta ahí. Sintió a Charlie llegar y sentarse a su lado, "ese hombre realmente la quiere," observó.

"Parece ser que sí," contestó Harry quedamente.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy!... Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y dudas en un review, e igualmente si ven algún error o algo que se vea raro no duden en avisarme para que lo pueda corregir!

GRACIAS POR LEER!

ana karen malfoy


	5. Challenge 2 - The Date Part I

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que disfruten la historia tanto como yo lo hice!... Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo con el nuevo reto que los terribles gryffindor le tienen preparado a nuestro queridísimo Draco!

Como siempre, no olviden en dejar un comentario sobre la historia, ya sea si les gusta o no, y sobretodo si es que notan algún error!

* * *

Draco gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama cuando sintió un par de manos sacudirle los hombros. Instantáneamente, sus instintos de combate se despertaron, y estaba a punto de tomar su varita para maldecir hasta la muerte al intruso, cuando escuchó a la persona murmurar, "Sábanas verdes, típico Slytherin."

Estrechando sus ojos, se paró de la cama y le lanzó una molesta mirada al individuo que había osado interrumpir su sueño. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, ya estaría temblando de miedo por el odio que destilaba su mirada, pero no el Gran Harry Potter. Él sólo se quedó de pie al lado de la cama de Draco sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

"Vaya Potter, siempre supe que te sentías atraído por mi, pero de ahí a entrar a mi casa sin avisar… voy a tener que recordar llamar al departamento de aurores para reportar un acosador," dijo Draco con flojera y dejaba salir un largo bostezo.

"Idiota, incluso si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin, no me agradarías," dijo Harry. "Y sólo para estar claros, Malfoy, yo soy el Jefe de Aurores, así que no se presentarían cargos."

"Ah, el hombre habla demasiado," dijo Draco mientras empujaba a Harry y entraba a su clóset. "Pero dime, ¿cómo demonios le hiciste para pasar por las protecciones de la mansión?"

Harry se aclaró la garganta y vio a sus pies con algo de vergüenza, "Bueno, hace tiempo el departamento hizo varias investigaciones dentro de la propiedad, por lo que las guardas se modificaron para dar paso libre a los aurores."

"Vaya vaya Potter, parece ser que alguien esta abusando de su posición, qué diría el Ministro si se enterara de esto, me pregunto…" decía Draco saliendo de su clóset con la camisa azul marino a medio abrochar.

"Cállate Malfoy," soltó Harry en un gruñido. "¿Vienes o no?"

"¿Por qué habría yo de ir contigo?" preguntó el rubio mientras buscaba por una corbata en uno de los cajones de su armario.

"Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría dejarte aquí y que perdieras el desafío, me temo que eso sería un poco injusto… así que apúrate, con un demonio. La segunda tarea esta a punto de iniciar," dijo Harry y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Mierda," exclamó Draco mientras abandonaba la búsqueda de la corbata y corría tras el pelinegro. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Potter?"

Cuando lo alcanzó preguntó, "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de tortura tienen preparada para hoy? ¿Cazar hombres-lobo? ¿Ir en búsqueda de una rara y venenosa flor?"

Harry rió, "Oh no, nuestro reto es mucho peor que eso."

"Maldición, en verdad moría de ganas de cazar algunos terribles hombres lobo," dijo Draco con burlona tristeza. "Bueno," dijo, "¿cuál es el reto, entonces?"

Harry le hizo señas para que se inclinara hacia delante, moviendo la cabeza como asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera escuchando. "Tu segundo reto es…" comenzó antes de dar un gran respiro.

"Ya dilo, Potter!" gritó el rubio.

"Una cita," dijo Harry como si nada.

"¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?" preguntó Draco todavía sorprendido por la respuesta.

"Con nuestra querida Hermione, por supuesto," dijo el gryffindor con una sonrisa malévola.

"Sí, claro, deja de bromear. ¿Cuál es realmente el desafío?" preguntó nuevamente, sus ojos grises estrechándose.

"Lo digo en serio, Malfoy. Tu segundo desafío es una cita con Hermione," contestó inocentemente. "a no ser, claro esta, que no quieras ir en una cita con ella," terminó con una media sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que quiero, estúpido!" exclamó.

"Bueno, entonces vamos! Ella esta esperando por nosotros en Las Tres Escobas," dijo Harry antes de desaparecerse, dejando a Draco con una mirada desconcertada.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente de todo el embrollo que eran sus pensamientos y pronto, otro "pop" anunciando una desaparición hacía eco en las paredes de la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

* ** _Treinta y cinco minutos antes *_**

"Gracias por hacer esto," dijo Harry mientras le pasaba un pequeño vial lleno de un líquido dorado a su acompañante.

"No hay problema, Hermione también es mi amiga. Haría cualquier cosa por ella," dijo la mujer guardando la poción en su bolsillo.

"Muy bien, recuerda, en media hora tienes que tomar la poción, el efecto dura sólo una hora así que trata de terminar lo más que puedas en ese tiempo. Yo lo traeré unos cinco minutos después de que tú hayas tomado la poción. Ron ya se encargó de reservar una mesa aislada, asi que haz lo que tengas que hacer. Y gracias otra vez, significa mucho para nosotros," dijo Harry antes de mirar por encima de su hombro y desaparecer del lugar pocos segundos después.

* * *

 ** _* Presente *_**

Draco caminó hacia Harry que se encontraba parado en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas.

"Bueno, vamos," dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia la puerta.

"Espera Malfoy," dijo Harry. "Yo no iré contigo. La mesa ya esta reservada, solamente tienes que preguntar por R. Weasley."

Ante la mirada desconcertada de Draco, se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "No podíamos reservarla a mi nombre o al de Hermione. La prensa aparecería e imaginamos que no querías eso. Así que es la mesa de Ron o nada."

"Nadie debe enterarse de esto, Potter," dijo Draco amenazantemente antes de caminar a la puerta y entrar al pequeño restaurante.

* * *

Bueno bueno, parece ser que esos dos han decidido darle una oportunidad a Draco con Hermione! Pero, ¿quién es esa mujer que va a ayudar a Ron y Harry? ¿Y a qué? ¿Qué es lo que han preparado los gryffindor?

Todas esas respuestas y más estarán en el siguiente capítulo! (que espero subir la próxima semana!)... gracias por leer!

ana karen malfoy


	6. Challenge 2 - The Date Part II

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Un nuevo capítulo! muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

A leer...

* * *

Draco caminó, casualmente, hasta la persona tras el mostrador para susurrarle el nombre al que estaba hecha su reserva. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, casi esperando que Harry o Ron salieran detrás del mostrador para burlarse de él. Después de ver que nada pasaba, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio e inició su camino hacia la mesa que el mesero le señalaba. Le dio las gracias y volteó a ver a su compañera de mesa.

Draco contuvo la respiración cuando su mirada cayó en la otra persona. Sentada frente a él, en carne y hueso, se encontraba Hermione Granger en toda su gloria.

Torpemente separó la silla y se sentó con rapidez. Comenzó a acomodar nerviosamente la servilleta sobre sus piernas para luego pasar a mover los cubiertos de plata, sus ojos viendo todo menos a la persona sentada frente a él. Draco se maldijo internamente, después de todo por lo que había pasado, cuando llegaba el momento que tanto esperaba, no podía ni mirarla. Había peleado con un dragón y lidiado con los idiotas que la chica tenía por amigos sólo para tener una oportunidad de salir con ella, y ahora lo estaba arruinando.

Se armó de valor y apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Miró hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos color chocolate de la chica y nuevamente quedó sin palabras al perderse en el suave mar castaño que contenían. Draco sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó. "Hola Granger."

"Hola Draco," contestó con su tono tan dulce como la miel.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó el rubio con voz tensa.

"Bien, gracias ¿y tú?" respondió Hermione, sus ojos fijos en Draco.

"No me quejo," se encogió de hombros mientras su mente repasaba los eventos de los últimos días.

"Me alegra escuchar eso," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?" preguntó Draco, maldiciéndose internamente por su falta de palabras.

"No mucho, realmente. Vine a hacer unas compras, y luego me encontré a Harry, me comentó algo acerca de una comida, así que dije por qué no. No creerías las filas que hay en el Emporio de Madame Jasmine," dijo Hermione dejando escapar un estremecimiento de cansancio.

"No sabía que había abierto una nueva librería," comentó el rubio confundido.

"Es una boutique, tonto," rió la gryffindor mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. "Vi un par de zapatos hermosos y tuve que comprarlos."

"¿Zapatos?" entrecerró los ojos Draco.

"Sí! Tenían unos tacones tan lindos…" la voz de Hermione se desvaneció en el fondo cuando Draco empezó a armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que eran unos zapatos muy bonitos," dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione había parado de hablar. "Entonces, ¿paraste en Flourish y Botts también? Escuché que les acaba de llegar un nuevo libro sobre el auge y declive de las Cortes Centurianas."

"No tuve tiempo, después de terminar en Jasmine me vine directo para acá," dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

Draco asintió en entendimiento y le hizo señas al mesero para que les tomara la orden. Observó a Hermione atentamente en lo que ordenaba y continuó haciéndolo cuando sus platos llegaron. La observó hasta que la comida terminó y entonces se paró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, esto fue agradable, pero me tengo que ir," dijo mientras le pagaba rápidamente al mesero y se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar entre las mesas.

"Espera! Draco," escuchó gritar a Hermione quien corría para alcanzarlo. "Voy a irme a casa ahora, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?" preguntó en un ronroneo.

Draco alzó una ceja. "No, gracias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer," dijo y se dio media vuelta para salir rápidamente del restaurante.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Draco dejó salir una maldición mientras miraba a su alrededor. Después de unos segundos encontró lo que estaba buscando e hizo su camino hacia el objetivo.

"¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?" gritó a nada mas y nada menos que Potter y Weasley que se encontraban sentados en una banca frente al restaurante.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Harry inocentemente, mientras la Comadreja intentaba esconder su risa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero! Esa no era Hermione!" gritó Draco.

"¿Y sólo te diste cuenta de eso hasta ahora?" preguntó el de cabello azabache reclinándose sobre la banca.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero no iba a dejar a una señorita sentada sola en un restaurante. El Profeta se daría un festín con eso," dijo Draco mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello en evidente frustración.

"Ah, ya veo," dijo Harry asintiendo en acuerdo.

"Bueno, ¿quién era?" preguntó irritado.

"Todo lo que necesitas saber Malfoy, es que pasaste el segundo reto. Mantente atento para el tercero, " dijo Harry, y él y Ron se pararon para marcharse del lugar.

Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras veía al par irse. A pesar de que los malditos retos eran bastante molestos, debía admitir su astucia. Era casi como si un slytherin estuviera detrás de ellos.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy! Como algunos supusieron, el pobre Draco se ilusionó por nada! ya nada más queda un reto y dos capítulos así que hagan sus apuestas y traten de adivinar cuál será el último obstáculo entre Draco y Hermione!

ana karen malfoy


	7. Challenge 3 - Truth Part I

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola a todos! muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza! estuve un poco ocupada estas ultimas semanas y apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme a traducir!

Ya estamos a nada del final! el siguiente capítulo es el último asi que prepárense!

* * *

Hermione caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta entreabierta de la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, y trató de escuchar los susurros que venían desde adentro.

"¿Ahora qué Harry?" preguntó una voz que sólo podía asumir, era la de Ron.

"No estoy seguro, no pensé que él fuera llegar tan lejos," dijo Harry con incertidumbre.

"Yo no pensé siquiera que fuera a aceptar," dijo Ron.

"Yo tampoco. Esperaba que se rindiera, pero parece ser que lo subestimamos. Ambos sabemos que si lo hubiéramos dejado entrar a su oficina ese día, no hubiera habido manera alguna de que ella lo hubiera rechazado. Esto es más por nosotros que por ella, y si nos echamos para atrás ahora la vamos a pagar caro," dijo Harry con preocupación.

Ron dejó salir un suave sonido en acuerdo y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación e interrogar a los dos hombres cuando escuchó a Ron exclamar, "Harry! Ya sé qué podemos hacer para asegurarnos que Malfoy nunca consiga a nuestra Mione. El tercer reto puede ser…" sus palabras se vieron cortadas al instante por el sonido de la puerta abrirse de par en par.

Tanto Harry como Ron saltaron inmediatamente de sus lugares, varitas en mano, y feroces expresiones en la cara, que inmediatamente se vieron petrificadas cuando vieron a la persona frente a ellos. Hermione marchaba al interior de la oficina con la cara roja de furia.

"Lo sabía! Sabía que ustedes dos tramaban algo!" gritó. "Debí imaginarlo! Esta es la razón por la que Malfoy no se ha presentado a trabajar los últimos días. Es la razón por la que ustedes me han estado evitando…"

"Espera Mione," dijo Harry moviendo las manos de manera aplacadora. "No hemos estado evitándote. Sólo hemos estado algo ocupados."

"Ocupados tratando de mantener a Malfoy lejos de mi! Y qué querías decir con tercer reto, Ronald," dijo Hermione volteando su mirada a Ron. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que han estado haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que planearon para mantenerlo alejado, y por qué?"

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes de llegar a un silencioso acuerdo y asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno, verás…" comenzó a contar Harry.

* * *

Draco había estado a punto de abrir de un golpe la puerta de la oficina de Harry cuando escuchó gritos provenientes del interior. Curioso, movió la cabeza para verificar que no hubiera nadie alrededor antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia la puerta medio abierta.

"¿Entonces ustedes dos idiotas decidieron 'poner a prueba' a Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione con un tono exasperado.

Draco se movió mas cerca a la puerta cuando escuchó la razón de los gritos.

"¿Y qué esperaban lograr con eso? por favor, ilumínenme," preguntó nuevamente Hermione. "Sabían que tenía sentimientos por él y aun así vieron la manera para mantenerlo lejos."

Draco cerró los puños cuando cayó en cuenta que todo lo que había pasado había sido únicamente para la diversión de esos dos idiotas. Estaba a punto de irrumpir en la habitación cuando un cálido sentimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Ella lo quería, sonrió, tal vez había una oportunidad para ellos después de todo. Draco se recargó en la pared y continuó escuchando, sin vergüenza, la pelea.

"Él sólo te traerá problemas, Mione. Teníamos que intentar salvarte de él," dijo la comadreja intentando razonar con ella. Draco tuvo que asentir en acuerdo con él, si sólo su versión de salvarla no hubiera involucrado un dragón.

Hermione suspiró. "Tal vez yo no quiero ser salvada. Tal vez quiero problemas. No he querido problemas en mucho tiempo, pero con él, los problemas no parecen tan… problemáticos."

Draco sonrió. "Pero el hecho de que él haya aceptado entrar en sus planes demuestra que es un peor cabeza hueca que ustedes dos. Quiero decir, era bastante obvio y aun así pensó que sólo unas palabras de ustedes me harían cambiar de parecer," bufó Hermione. La sonrisa de Draco decayó un poco.

"Y no me hagan empezar con toda esa idea del premio. El hecho de que ustedes dos reduzcan algo como esto en una simple competencia significa que tengo que tener una seria platica con ustedes," dijo Hermione, y Draco casi rió al imaginar la mirada que la chica les estaba enviando. Su risa silenciosa murió cuando ella continuó, "Y pensar que Malfoy considerara que podía ganarme, como si fuera una clase de trofeo, significa que él y yo necesitamos tener una plática también."

El tono de Hermione se suavizó, "Chicos, entiendo que me quisieran proteger. Pero ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo por mi misma. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y Merlín sabe que tomo mejores decisiones que ustedes dos."

"Lo… lo sabemos Mione. Es solo que teníamos que estar seguros de que no te iba a lastimar," dijo Harry.

"Si, sentimos todo el alboroto," dijo Ron. "Y si quieres que lo paremos y nos disculpemos con Malfoy, lo haremos."

Hermione rió. "Oh no, él necesita que le enseñen una lección." Harry y Ron dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. "Yo no me sentiría aliviada tan pronto, cuando termine con él, siguen ustedes," dijo Hermione maliciosamente.

Draco sonrió y se alejó caminando mientras el trio comenzaba a planear el siguiente paso a tomar. Estaría listo para el tercer reto y lo ganaría sin hacer trampa.

* * *

Bueno, Hermione ya se enteró de todo el complot de sus amigos y ha decidido darle una lección a Draco por entrar a tan absurdo juego. ¿Cuál creen que sea el castigo que la leona le tenga preparada a nuestra serpiente favorita?

ana karen malfoy


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertence, los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a GothicReader quien fue muy amable al darme permiso de traducirla._**

Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la espera, son vacaciones y pues he andado de arriba abajo y recibiendo visitas por lo que he tenido poco tiempo para traducir, y cuando lo hago me enfoco en traducir el monstruo de historia que estoy traduciendo a la par de esta (Dark Prince). Pero bueno, aquí esta la actualización y... EL FINAL! así es mis queridos lectores, la historia ha llegado a su final, espero que la hayan disfrutado!

* * *

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante. "Esto es lo que necesito que hagan." Se frotó las manos y les dijo su plan. Cuando terminó, Harry y Ron tenían las mismas sonrisas maliciosas plasmadas en la cara.

"Podemos hacer eso Mione. Pero, ¿estas segura que quieres escuchar?" preguntó Harry.

"Podemos encargarnos de él nosotros mismos," dijo Ron.

"Oh si, estoy segura," dijo Hermione. "Una palabra equivocada y me encargaré de él yo misma. Ahora díganle mientras conjuro el hechizo."

Los chicos asintieron y Harry se acercó a tomar una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.

* * *

Draco acababa de entrar a su oficina cuando una lechuza entró volando por la ventana, dejó una carta sobre su escritorio, y emprendió vuelo nuevamente. Tenía que admirar a Hermione, había pensado en un plan bastante rápido. Haciendo su camino hacia su escritorio, tomó la carta y soltó un bufido al leer el contenido de ésta.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Ven a mi oficina ahora. No traigas a nadie._

 _Potter_

Draco tiró la carta al bote de la basura antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y caminar rápidamente a la oficina de Potter. Cuando llegó, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró sin molestarse en tocar antes.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado, Potter? ¿Ya pensaste en cuál va a ser el tercer reto? Eso fue rápido," se burló.

"Sólo siéntate, Malfoy," dijo Harry a la vez que tomaba un vial de su escritorio. Yendo hacia Draco, lo alzó y dijo, "Toma, bebe esto."

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Draco, viendo sospechosamente el vial en las manos de Potter.

Harry suspiró. "Es Veritaserum si tanto quieres saber. El tercer reto consistirá simplemente en que contestes mis preguntas."

Draco miró el vial por unos segundos antes de agarrarlo y tomárselo de un trago.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. "Estoy sorprendido de que hayas confiado en mi."

"Oh, no confío en ti. Confío en el hecho de que si me hubieras envenenado, aun podría llevarte conmigo antes de sucumbir," sonrió Draco con petulancia.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Ok, entonces, vamos a empezar."

"Pregunta rápida," interrumpió Draco. "¿Dónde esta la Comadreja?"

"Ron no se estaba sintiendo bien así que prefirió dejar pasar ésta," dijo Harry mientras dejaba escapar una nerviosa mirada a la esquina de la habitación.

Draco siguió su mirada y entrecerró los ojos, sabía que el Veritaserum había tenido un sabor extraño.

"Bueno, adelante, haz tus preguntas," dijo Draco mientras hacía un gesto con la mano y se reclinaba en el sillón.

"Empezaremos con algo sencillo, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?" preguntó Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos. "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"¿A qué casa perteneciste cuando asististe a Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin. Sabes, si vas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no hay necesidad del Veritaserum," dijo Draco.

"Ya estoy llegando a la preguntas importantes," dijo Harry. "¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Hermione?"

Draco se enderezó en su asiento y juntó sus manos. "Cuando la vi por primera vez entrar a la oficina y darme ésa mirada, como si no pudiera creer que yo, de todas las personas, estaría trabajando en el ministerio. Y luego se dirigió directamente hacia mí y me dijo que seríamos buenos compañeros."

Harry tosió. "Eso fue hace ocho meses, ¿todavía te gusta?"

Draco miró a Harry directo a los ojos. "No." Peleó contra el impulso de voltear su mirada a la esquina de la oficina cuando escuchó un suave jadeo.

"¿Entonces por qué accediste a hacer los retos?" preguntó Harry confuso.

"Porque amo todo acerca de ella, y no soy un hombre que dice eso a la ligera. Soy un hombre que ha simulado amor su vida entera, soy un hombre que creía que amor era sólo algo que los idiotas sentían, pero esta mujer tiene mi corazón atrapado en sus manos que no podría escaparme incluso si quisiera. Y ha habido veces que lo he querido. Ha sido abrumador y humillante, incluso doloroso a veces," Draco hizo una pausa y le lanzó a Harry una significativa mirada. "Pero no pude dejar de amarla así como no podía dejar de respirar. Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ella. Más de lo que ella imagina."

Harry se aclaró la garganta. "Ya veo. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya," tartamudeó mientras salía rápidamente de la oficina.

Draco lo observó salir antes de voltear a ver la esquina de la habitación otra vez. "Ya puedes salir," dijo a la vez que se recostaba en el sofá.

Esperó por unos segundos y observó como la esquina parecía brillar y distorsionarse, y de repente, Hermione estaba sentada ahí.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Los escuché a los tres hace rato discutir el plan," dijo Draco con desinterés.

"Debí haber sabido que todo esto era un engaño," dijo Hermione parándose dispuesta a irse. Draco caminó con rapidez hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca, "Oh no, Granger. No vas a salir corriendo. En todo caso, tú fuiste la que me engañó a mi," dijo Draco.

"No sé de qué estas hablando," dijo Hermio

* * *

ne, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Draco rechinó los dientes. "Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo por aceptar lo que esos dos idiotas me proponían. Pero no puedes culparme, me dieron una excelente razón. Y debo decir que la tercera prueba fue una buena idea," admitió Draco. "Excepto que sabía que no era Veritaserum," susurró en el oído de Hermione. Sonrió satisfecho cuando la escuchó tomar un fuerte respiro.

"Quise decir cada palabra, ¿sabes? Potter y Weasel ya te han de haber contado sobre las otras pruebas. ¿Honestamente crees que pasaría por eso y estaría en su compañía por nada? No Granger, lo hice por ti, porque se que en el fondo de ese corazón gryffindor tuyo, nunca te perdonarías a ti misma, ni a ellos, si no aceptaran una relación entre tu y yo."

Hermione iba a empezar a hablar pero Draco la cayó poniendo una mano sobre su boca. "He luchado con dragones y salidos con tediosas dobles, pero lo haría de nuevo. Porque, por amor a la magia; mujer, has causado algo dentro de mi y no puedo deshacerme de él. Y sé que tú también lo sientes. Entonces por una vez, deja de ser una maldita gryffindor y acepta esto, acéptanos. Porque tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Punto. Fin. Señal de la música de final feliz," dijo Draco y removió su mano.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. "¿Has terminado?"

Draco asintió.

"Bien, tú, hombre presuntuoso," dijo Hermione a la vez que se inclinada para besarlo. Sonrío cuando se separó. "Porque he querido hacer desde hace ocho meses."

* * *

"Yo era sólo un chico enamorado de una chica, y tuve que hacer la cosa más difícil que nunca había hecho, que fue esperar… mucha gente me dijo que estaba loco por esperar tanto tiempo por tener una cita con una chica del trabajo pero creo que desde entonces ya sabía que estaba esperando por mi esposa. Y es así como finalmente quedamos juntos," terminó Draco envolviendo un brazo en la cintura de Hermione y acercándola para un beso.

* * *

Eso fue todo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia!... Espero verlos pronto! Dense una vuelta por Dark Prince, una historia completamente diferente a ésta pero que estoy segura que les gustará.

ana karen malfoy


End file.
